Vacation with the Sun (a Valentine's day specail)
by L.R.Kingley
Summary: Warning: MxM lime. Something is eating Nico di Angelo. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore. He mopes around life since the war, and with reason. But the ever so lively Apollo just won't stand for it. In fact, he is taking little Nico on vacation, one he won't forget.


**I made this as a Valentines day one-shot, but I loved the story soooo much I had to make this into a series. If you like the one-shot the check out my other story "Lover of the Sun." Just put in**** u/5063285/L-R-Kingley in your URL with ff .net my little darlings for my story page.**

**I was a Tumblr post say how cool it would be if the two really did hook up, so here it is.**

Never, in a million years, did I ever expected to see Apollo on Parkside Avenue in Brooklyn. He looked out of place, as he a god and he had a natural shine to him. I figured he was going to ask a favor or a quest, so I did the proper thing and bowed slightly. "Lord Apollo, to what do I owe this pleasure."

"Oh," he smiled, "I just wanted a vacation. Even gods get tired, di Angelo."

"You came to me for a vacation? I am not an entertainer. I am hardly funny." My blunt honesty didn't seem to bother him.

"Oh, I know. I have come to take you on a vacation. So where to, little chéri?" Apollo playfully ran his hands through my hair, which really annoyed me.

I smacked his hands away, "Why do you want to do anything with me? I didn't do anything wrong! I am not even at camp to bother your children."

The god looked at me and frowned. "You are right. You aren't at camp, or with your father or sister, or cousin. In fact, since the war with Geae, you haven't been near anyone. Or maybe, since Percy Jackson died."

That name was like poison. I couldn't handle it; my feelings, his death. Annabeth was broken up but getting by. Jason was busy jumping between camps. He and Hazel worry, and always try to call. Leo had his brother's to help him out, and as far as I know, he is doing great. Piper and Jason took care of each other, and so do my sister and Frank. Everyone has grieved the loss of Percy and the others who died, expect me. I was stuck, hung up on some guy who basically broke me.

But if there was anything I knew, it was that only Jason and Cupid knew about my preference. It was a stupid question, but I had to know.

"Well, Eros and I are close. He and I are hunting buddies. Don't worry," he put his finger to his lips, "our secret." I pouted and tried to get by Apollo. I have had enough. Apollo was getting on the gods-I-hate-list quick. "Please Nico, you're a hero of Olympus, and you're depressed so let me take care of you. For Zeus sake, you are only a boy."

"I don't want anything from anyone. I am young, but I lived on my own before and I am going to be fine. I always am." I knew I wasn't fine. No money, or food wasn't fine and I already dulled my blade, no thanks to some monsters. At least I wasn't dead.

"Let me get you a meal then. You're so thin and bone. It's a wonder how you are still moving."

A meal. Pay for a by a wealthy god. Don't mind if I do.

* * *

><p>Success! Instead of the normal McDonald's, the proud Apollo wanted something more elegant. We took a drive in his car (car, not sun) to the closest Olive Garden. Yeah, it's hardly real Italian food, but it wasn't fast food. I tried not to look like a pig and eat normally and slowly, but when the entrees came, I lost it. I hadn't had food in 3 days.<p>

"You were really hungry." Apollo said as he casually picked at his food. I immediately felt bad for stuffing my face, and apologize.

"So why are you actually here?"

"I need a vacation, and so do you. I never had much a bone to pick with your father and you're in a slump. I want to help you, even if it's only for a week." Apollo smiled and he had the whitest teeth I have ever seen.

Why Apollo chose to look like a teenager was beyond me. He was blonde and blue-eyed; he didn't need to look that young to attract attention. Looking about the restraunt, all the girls, and even some guys, were taking glances at the sun-god. Then there was me, a small pale loser who is just sharing a meal with him. It was kind of intimating.

"So, what are you thinking about? Where you want to go?" He persisted, like a stubborn child.

"If I say yes, what will happen?"

"Anything."

* * *

><p>Apollo was a deep thinker, and I was learning that the hard way. He stood over the public library map and rambled on and on about how great everything was and how awful it was. Every place I picked was praised then shot down, and I was annoyed. A vacation was going to be more of a chore at this point.<p>

"Well, any other ideas?" He asked as if I haven't made any suggestions at all.

"Oh, I don't know. How about Neverland, seems the only place you can't criticize."

"Hostile." But not hostile enough because he kept going and going and going. "Come on, help me out. What do you want?"

I thought long and hard because I knew I would have to fight for it. "Disneyland. I have never been, and I have always wanted to go, so why not? Some of the older camps went as a graduate party and liked it." I wavered for a second, waiting for a comment.

"Disney it is."

"Serious? You have nothing to say?"

"I like Disney. Granted, I help create most of it. I haven't gone since the 50's. This will be fun. Do you need to pack?"

I gestured towards my backpack, which held everything I owned. Apollo became giddy, and he called his sun chariot to the back of the library. It looked exactly how I thought it looked when I first saw it. Red, curved and hot. The perfect car for the "perfect" man. I remembered when I first saw this car, it was the first time I met Percy Jackson. What a harrowing memory for me now. It's almost like remembering when life turns bitter.

"Well, stop standing there and get in." Apollo impatience was one virtue any gods lacked. I nervously climbed in the passenger seat. Apollo assured me that Zeus wouldn't strike me down, or even know I was in the sky, but that wasn't what I was afraid of. We took off, and I white-knuckled the seat. As scared as I was, it was a beautiful sight from the sun.

"How are we gonna manage with you on vacation? Wouldn't the sun stop?" I wondered.

"No, this baby's got autopilot. She can go on here own for a while. I just have to check in when she come by." Apollo looked natural and relax, and I must have been a mess. "Maybe you should get some rest, you look horrible." I didn't agree. I put my head back and quickly fell asleep.

In my dream, I was chased by a flying gingerbreadman then ran into Mt. Olympus which avalanched into a whale. Yeah, some demigod have important dreams and visions, but not me. I dream of flying gingerbreadmen and whales. I was a lot different from other demigods. Maybe because I was a lot older then most because of the Lotus Hotel, or maybe because I was the son of Hades. Probably because I was Nico di Angelo.

When I woke up, I was in a soft bed surrounded by fluffy pillows. It was amazing then I realize that I didn't fall asleep in a bed. I shot up and appartently made Apollo nervous. Apollo stood up from his seat at the hoax wood desk. "Are you okay? Was it a nightmare?"

"Umm...how did I get here?" I didn't bother to hide attitude in my voice.

He chuckled a bit, "I carried you. You out like a rock chéri."

Carried me? I am not a child. I don't have to be carried anywhere. What the hell!? "Thanks, I guess. Where are we?"

"The resort." He said as a matter-of-fact. But he was right, I should have known. I looked around at the tons of mouse ears printed on the sheets, walls and floors. It was obvious, and kinda surprising. We we really at Disneyland.

I quickly regretted being here with Apollo. He could make conversion out of nothing, he could laugh at anything, and just go with the flow. I was awkward, I had no idea what to say or how to keep up or even how to relax. Apollo could seem to do anything he wanted and make it look easy. I jolted around, no rhythm or reason. The only explanation for me not going insane or killing myself was that we didn't share beds, and I thought this would be over in two or three days.

A solid week later, I was losing screws. I mean, yeah, we had fun at Disney. I mean we had a lot of fun. I had never been to an amusement park, and all the roller coasters and costumes and even the restraunts we fun. They had the one little corner decided to the movie call "Nightmare Before Christmas" which I had never seen, but I looked cool. Apollo spoiled me rotten with souvenirs and food and even a new wardrobe.

But a week later, I started to have my suspicion. I get a few days, or one trip to the park then maybe the beach, but a week? And the really weird part, Apollo wasn't paying any attention to anyone, but me. Nonstop, "how's this", or "how's that". Me, me and me all the time. I never had someone wait on me, hand and foot.

Oh yes, I was very suspicious. I had to know, what did Apollo want from me?

After Apollo showered (which went on forever), I took my opportunity. "So, Apollo, you have been out of work for a while."

"Yeah well, great thing about being a god is I do what I want, usually." He was so proud and cocky, like he worked to be a god.

"I mean, like, shouldn't you be getting back to, you know, the sun? We have been here for while."

"Oh please, I take longer trips with my lovers." Gross. "What are you worried about, kids? Daddy Zeus doesn't even know I am here."

Apollo either ignored all the hidden messages, or didn't care because he really didn't show it. He just leaned on the wall and peeled an orange.

"Its been a week. I think we had enough free time. You need to go back to work and I need to-"

"What?" He cut me off, "Go home? You don't have a home, remember? Your just a peice of drift wood in the ocean, just going along until you stop somewhere or sink." Never has poetry hurt so much. I now knew why people cried when they read books.

I had nothing to say after that, and I flopped onto my bed face down. "I...I am sorry." Apollo whimpered. He sat at the side of my bed and rubbed my shoulder in some pitiful way to make me feel better.

"Why are we here? No one, not even my dad, cares about me. And here you are, focusing all your attention on me, like this is my last week."

Suddenly, I was hit by a ton of bricks. I remembered a story about Apollo and a boy named Hyacinthus. Apollo loved and spoiled Hyacinthus so much that he forgot his godly obligation and promised to take care of him no matter what, only to kill Hyacinthus while playing with a disc.

Apollo promised to take care of his lover and he died. I promised to take care if Percy and he died. Apollo went through this pain, and was honestly trying to make me feel better.

"Apollo," I breathed, "thank you." I rolled over and looked at him. "You are just trying to help me out, and I shouldn't be a little shit about it. You lost someone too. Probably a few people, and you just want to make me happy."

"What are you going on about?"

"Hyacinthus. You loved him and he died. You know what I am going through. You really are trying to make me happy." I gave delighted look to Apollo for his caring, and rested my head near him.

It felt good knowing someone was actually concerned. We stayed there for a long time. It was perfect, golden even. Apollo's hand danced in my hair, and for the first time in a long time, I felt truly happy. Apollo was so warm.

He started to tell me about Hyacinthus, which I didn't mind. I figured I triggered a memory and he just needed to let it out. If your love for someone becomes a story for the centries, it must have been a real and true love.

"You know, Hyacinthus was a lot like you. I mean he looked like you but he was much more springy. He liked to hunt and dance, but he had this flawless skin, like you." I am hardly flawless? If anything, my skin is flawful for how pale it is. "And he has this beautiful black, thick hair. It always smelled nice, even when he was messy."

"He sounds great. I am sorry about what happened." I was really sincere. It doesn't feel good to let loved ones down.

Apollo looked down at me. "I am sorry about Percy. I wish I could do more."

"Yeah, if only." I closed my eyes, like that really could happen. I felt Apollo kiss my forehead like he was wishing me goodnight. I didn't mind, he was just being friendly.

At least that what I thought. Only about a second later, I felt his lips press on my lips. Not like a small peck or anything simple and innocent like that, but I real suggestive kiss. A kiss with more intention. I put my hand to his neck, and pushed him back so far he fell off the bed.

"What are. You. DOING?" Apollo and I scrambled to our feet. "What the hell is your problem?"

Picking a fight with Apollo might not be smart, but I have had so many close calls with my dad, this seemed like nothing. For the moment.

"What's my problem? What's yours, dick?" He snapped. Yeah, I should have taken a moment, but I am not that person.

"Why did you kiss me? What is that all about? You perv!"

"You have been all over me. Snuggling up on me, all that 'poor me' bull. What did you think I meant when I said 'I wish I could do more'? Are you really that stupid?"

Maybe I was.

"Shut up. That doesn't mean kiss me. Is that why we are here?" Wait, was this why I was here. Did he bring me here just to sleep with me? "I get it. I completely get it. This was all part of your sick little plan to get me in bed."

"Please, if I wanted to get with you, I would have already had my way with you. Don't think your special because I am being nice to you. I could honestly careless about you. I just thinking I am on vacation and I should get a little peice of ass while I could. Not like there is much to get or else Jackson might have noticed you."

Apollo didn't just cross the line, he blew it up. I turned around, ripped the desk lamp out of it's socket, and threw it at the god. My enraged aim skills we horrible and Apollo dodged it. Apollo's hand filled with his power, and he pulled his arm back, ready to strike. I got ready to die since there was no way I could dodge the archery gods throw. Just when I thought he was going to throw it, he hesitated, yelled and threw it at the pillows. Feathers flew everywhere and before I even realized what happened, I hears Apollo slam the door behind him.

I collapsed on the floor and went into a frenzy. I almost died. Apollo almost killed me. What if he did? The thought literally made me ran to the bathroom make me sick.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Apollo still hadn't come back. I was scared that of he came back I would die, or if he didn't he would hate me.<p>

Why did it bother me if he hated me? Plenty of people hate me so what made Apollo hating me an issue? I should hate him for kissing me.

But I didn't hate him. I couldn't hate him. In fact, the whole time he was gone, I just felt sick with sadness. I felt horrible for what I said to him and what he said to me, but I didn't know why it mattered. All that time Apollo was gone, I paced the floor trying to push it out of my mind. I tried to sleep, but just lied awake. I had no idea what to do. Why did it matter?

Finally, Apollo crept into the room. My gut twisted and turned in me, "Hey."

He looked surprised. "Hey, I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't sleep."

Apollo leaned against the wall. We both just awkwardly stood there in stupefied silence. When I tried to apologize, he would start to say something too. The whole ordeal was just plan awkward. There was no better word for it.

"Nico I-"

"No, me first." I insisted and didn't like time for a reply. "I should have freaked when you kissed me, and I shouldn't have said those things. You're a nice guy, you really are. And I just get so crazy, so..."

"Stupid?" He laughed, "I am sorry too. I shouldn't have done that, and I won't do it again. Tomorrow I will get back to my job as the sun god, and I will drop you off anywhere you need to be."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and for the record, you aren't here because of Hyacinthus. I would never try to replace him; I can't."

"Sorry about that. But then why did you kiss me?"

"Well," Apollo floated next to me and he pressed his arm on the wall above me and got really close. "I wanted to kiss you. I have grown very fond of you Nico di Angelo, my little chéri. And if you allowed, I would still be having you in our bed."

His eyes looked hungry and I couldn't help but feel excited. I hated to admit it, but I wanted Apollo, too. I stepped forward and grazed my lips on his. "But I really, really want you." My hand travelled under his shirt as I licked his lips.

Apollo smiled as if he had accepted a challenge. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me on the bed. "Rule one, I am always dominate." He climbed on top of me. "Rule two, in bed, I am up for anything and rule three," Apollo grabbed my collar and ripped my shirt off, "never say no to a first, and we can say sorry tomorrow."

"Agreed." I pulled Apollo in and we kissed passionately and rough.

He made his way down my body, caress me. He took care in underdressing himself and I. His hand, oh those hand, travelled all over my bare body, showing no shame or mercy. It was a lot for me, and I moaned and gasped in bed. I could hardly control it.

"You must be a virgin. I can hear it in your voice, and feel it on your skin. How precious." Apollo whispered in my ear then licked my neck and made his way up to my ear.

If sleeping with Apollo was bad, I didn't want to be good. I mademy own advances and rubbed his chest, back, and even tried to make my way there.

Before I could, Apollo grabbed my hand and pinned me down. "Behave, chéri, or I will have to punish you."

"Ha, I want to be punished."

* * *

><p>I was exhausted, but so relaxed. Sore, exhausted and relaxed. Damn, I mean damn. Apollo was up against the headboard with all the pillows, and I rested on his chest.<p>

"You, uh, you okay chéri?" Apollo whispered slightly out of breath.

"Just fine." I smiled, "I am more then fine."

We both laughed and cuddled even closer. Apollo pulled the blanket up to keep us warm. His heart beat was so soothing, and I felt like I shouldn't be in my skin but all other the place. Everything, even Apollo's sighs, felt perfect.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" I muttered

"Stay in bed." The thought alone of more was like a drug. "Then you should go back to your father, or camp. You shouldn't be on your own."

"Why do we have to talk about this now? Can't we just be happy for a moment."

"I will still come and visit you. We don't have to stop, but I like you and I don't want to worry about you."

My heart beat a little faster at his small confession of his endearment. He cared, like really actually cared. It was nice and refreshing. "Alright, I will go back to camp, but you better visit."

"I'll do more then visit." We laughed and I planted a small kiss on Apollo's chest. "We should get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up, I promise chéri."

"What does chéri mean?"

"It's French for darling." I looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I did plan some of this."

I rolled my eyes, "Goodnight Apollo."

"Good night, my little chéri."


End file.
